New town new school new friends New boy?
by Troyellafan16
Summary: Gabriella Montez is new at East High. She has made friends with Taylor Mckense and Kelsi Nielson, but what happens when she notices a blue eyed god. Which happen to be Troy Bolton the schools player? Will she give in to his future heart break? Or will she ignore his calls and walk away? First story hope you like! Rated M for future lemons.


chapter 1

(at the Montez's house)

"Gabi! Jay! Ry! come on!" Maria yells. Grabs her keys. Jay jumps over the rails "I'm ready!" he says. Ryan comes running down the stairs "sorry mom I'm driving! love ya bye!"he says and runs out the door. Sighing she yells "Gabi hurry up!". Gabriella comes running down the stairs yelling "sorry coming!" she trips on a step "ow!" she yells. Maria runs over to her "you ok sweetheart!" Maria says while helping Gabriella up. Gabriella mumbles "i'm fine…lets go!" she runs out the door. Maria sighs and says "that girl worries me sometimes…" walks out to the car. Jay rolls his eyes "no kidding." follows his mom.

(at East High)

"thank you Gabe for helping." Maria says while hugging him. "no problem, Maria…I'm the principal and they are my kids. its nice to have them back." smiles at her. "I got to go Gabe…bye kids good luck." Kisses them and leaves. Gabe looks at them "come on. i'll take you to your classes…" he says and walks out of the office with the kids.

"here is you home room class for everyday." Gabriella starts walking in. "Gabi your in a different homeroom." Gabe says. "Oh ok…bye guys…see ya later." Gabriella says. "See ya Later sis…" they hug her. "You are with Ms. Darvoius in room 221. You are in this right here. Come on." Gabe says. They walk in. "Ms. D you have a new student." He says. The class turns towards them. "Ahh! A new mind to teach about living arts!" Ms. D says. "bye Gabi." Gabe says. Gabriella looks anywhere, but the people staring at her. "bye dad…" she mumbles. "Ms. Montez you can go and sit by Ms. Mckense." Ms. D says and goes back to talking. Gabriella goes to the back where Taylor and Kelsi are. "Hi i'm Taylor and this is Kelsi. Its nice to meet you." She says. "So your the principals daughter. Thats awesome!" Kelsi says.

They heard a basketball bounce in the front. "Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth this is not a hockey arena!" Ms. D says And she takes the basketball. " and Ms. Evans no cellphones!" She takes Sharpay's cellphone. Ms. Darvoius starts talking again. Gabriella says "yeah it is. Now i get to live with him…" she smiles sadly. "Oh are your parents divorced…" Kelsi says. Gabriella nods. "Its ok Gabs my parents are too. if you need anyone to talk to about it i'm there and so is Taylor…" she says. "Thanks guys." Gabriella says and she smiles at them. "Thats what friends are for!" Taylor says "speaking of that i will tell you who to stay away from and who you should hang out with. First Sharpay Evans, the blonde that got the phone taken away, stay out of her way. Her brother Ryan Evans is a good guy and a good friend of ours, so he won't bug you. Then there is the cheerleaders stay away from them as well. Martha, the head cheerleader, will tear you to shreds. You can hang out with the drama geeks and nerds sometimes the punks if they feel up to it." Taylor says.

Gabriella nods as Taylor talks. Suddenly she feels a pair of eyes on her she turns around noticing two lightning blue eyes staring at her that belong to a boy with brown, almost black, hair With tan skin and lips any girl would die to kiss and you could tell he was definantly built. She would describe him as a die worthey, hot, sexy god. AND that god winks at her. HER! The extremly geeky Gabi, the freaky math girl, the weird brainiac! "Gabi!" Taylor hisses. Gabriella turns from the gods eyes. "yeah Taylor?" She says. "Don't even think about it! That is Troy Bolton or also known as the sex player of the school. Along with his friends. They will have sex anyone that shows that they want them. So stay away from them! Ok?" Taylor says. Gabriella nods "thats a life saver! Thanks Tay!" She says. The bell rings. "What class do you have next?" Kelsi asks. "Umm…English with Mrs. Ryans." Gabriella says. "Oh we have calculus…well we'll see you later!" They walk off.

(In Sophmore English)

"Gabriella you will be sitting by…Mr. Bolton" Mrs. Ryans says. Gabriella groans shuffles to the seat next to Troy. _This is gonna be a long day_ she thought. Before the bell rang.


End file.
